Shadow Freddy x reader: sibling's birthday
by xXPrincessAlexusXx
Summary: It's your little siblings birthday! Everyone is happy except you, you were board and feeling slightly uncomfortable at this place. You then encounter a strange shadow like Freddy who causes you to have high libido... No regrets XD


**Princess Alexus: Hai guyzzz~ *has nose bleed***

 **Amber: Oh my gosh! Are you OK!? D:**

 **Princess Alexus: Oh yeah, I'm good. I just saw this REALLY sexy picture of Mike Schmidt! X3 *wipes nose* anyways...**

 **Amber: ... O.o**

 **Princess Alexus: Hope you guys enjoy! Shadow Freddy belongs to Scott Cawthon and you belong to yourself! :3**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

You thought this was dumb. You thought you were too old for this. You had to come to your little siblings birthday which just so happened to be on Halloween. You parents thought it was a good idea to come and have a party here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. You've read all about the news articles about how children have died at this very restaurant.

The thought sent shivers down your spine, you were the only one in your family that believed in ghost. Well, you and your little (sis/bro). (He/she) was also scared to be here.

You heard your voice being called and turned in the direction it came from, "(Y/n)! Come here, we are gonna sing the birthday song!" It was your mother.

You sighed quietly so your mother didn't hear. Somehow, whenever you groan or sigh, your mother thinks you have an attitude so you have to assure to her that you don't in the calmest and most innocent voice.

You walked over to the table that was surrounded by family and friends, your (bro/sis) sitting at the table with a cake in front of (his/her) face. (He/she) looked over to you with a worried face. Since you are siblings, you can talk to each other by making faces. You slowly nodded with a smile, making (him/her) feel slightly better.

After the song was sang, your (bro/sis) blew out the candle with (his/her) age. You took the slice of cake your mother offered and ate it with an expression of boredom on your face. This was so boring. You finished your cake and just sat there, staring at the table.

That was when a voice caught your attention.

"Hello little child. Someone told me it was your birthday and we want to sing you a song!"

You turned your head and saw your little (bro/sis) standing in front of Freddy Fazbear himself. Although, your sibling look rather happy. You thought (he/she) would've been scared just like all the other children.

You got up out of your seat and walked over to your (bro/sis) and placed a hand on (his/her) shoulder, just for safety precautions. Freddy's eyes moved up towards you, almost seemed as if he was checking you out. You felt uncomfortable now. Like this was awkward.

You continued to stare into Freddy's eyes with your (bro/sis) very confused. You blinked and caught a glimpse of Freddy's eyes turning black with white dots. You blinked again and stepped back and placed your other hand on your (bro/sis) other shoulder, pulling (him/her) back with you.

"Hi! I'm Freddy! Who are you?" Freddy asked.

His deep voice kinda creeped you out so you didn't respond.

"(Y/n), tell him your name!" Your little (bro/sis) said with excitement. You stared at your sibling then looked back at Freddy and said, "My name is (Y/n)."

Freddy seemed happy with the response and said, "Its nice to meet you! Are you having fun?"

You were about to lay down some words that aren't supposed to be said in a children's pizzeria until your (bro/sis) noticed your annoyed face and answered for you, "Y-yes! We are having an awesome time!"

Freddy had a gleeful look and said, "That's great! If you wanna hear the birthday song I have for you, follow me to the stage."

Freddy turned and began to walk away. Your (bro/sis) shook out of your grip and ran after Freddy. You stared at Freddy as he walked away, but then you saw his head slightly turn back to you and his eyes were black and he winked at you then looked back at his stage.

You were slightly disturbed by his 'friendly' gesture that he sent you. You shook it off and began to think about the color change in his eyes. That wasn't normal, was it?

Your mother spooked you by placing a hand on your back. You jumped and turned your head towards her.

Her face went from happiness to concern, "What's the matter, honey?"

You calmed down and said, "Nothing, you just spooked me."

She nodded, "OK, but I need you to go get your (bro/sis) presents from in the other party room. Can you do that for me sweetie?"

"Yes ma'm." You said, then walked away. Your mother called out, "Thank you!" You responded with, "You're welcome!"

You walked down the hallway with checker tile floors and paper dolls on the walls. Is was really creepy so you quickly entered the party room that had your sibling's presents in. You gasped at the sight of your (bro/sis) present on the floor. It must've fallen over. You sighed and walked over to the gift bag with spilled toys on the floor. You bent over and lifted the bag and began to put the presents back in.

"Man, this must be sooo boring. Sitting around with nothing but little kid stuff." A voice said.

You paused and slightly looked over your shoulder and said, "Yeah, tell me about it." And grabbed the last toy and placed it in the bag. You stood up straight and placed the bag on the table while saying, "Do you have any siblings?"

You turned and looked back but no one was there. You turned back towards the bags and a black figure was in front of you. You gasped and stepped back. The figure pushed and pinned you against the wall and said, "Such a mature young woman shouldn't be at a place like this. Don't you agree, (Y/n)?"

You were shocked and scared. It was Freddy except black and purple and his eyes were black with white pupils. You blinked multiple times, thinking you were just day dreaming. You opened your eyes again and saw the shadow Freddy in front of you with a confused face.

"Are you feeling OK, darling?" He asked.

You stared into his eyes and said, "W-what are you?"

He chuckled darkly and said, "Your master."

You looked at him with confusion and a scared face, "Huh-?"

He breathed out a dark fog that had made its way in your mouth and down your throat causing your vision to go blurry for a second. You blinked a few times to regain your vision, but you felt different. Like you were being controlled and you had high libido.

Shadow Freddy seemed to smirk and asked, "How do you feel, darling?"

You moaned in satisfaction and said, "Very good."

He said back, "Good. Now, return the bags to your family and meet me here again tonight before nine."

You smirked and said, "Yes sir."

He disappeared and your vision became normal and your libido wasn't as high.

You looked around and felt slightly light headed. You turned your gaze to the table and noticed the bags. You walked over and picked them up and walked out of the party room into the main room.

You set the bags on the table and your mother looked at you with worry and said, "Are you OK? You were gone for a while! I was about to send your father to come get you."

You laughed nervously, "I'm fine, mom! The bag fell over and I had to pick up the toys and put them back."

Your mother sighed and said, "OK I was just making sure."

After the party, everyone went home with their bellies full and the energy drained out of them. It was close to nine o'clock and you were sitting in your room on your bed.

You were texting and looking on your computer. Suddenly, your vision became blurry and your blood was rushing to the private area between your thighs. You tightened your legs and shifted your position on your bed. You leaned up and rubbed yourself through your pants just to release some of the tension down there.

Then you had that feeling again, that you were being controlled. You got up out of bed and walked out of your room and into the living room. You mother was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Your mom looked at you as you grabbed your keys off the counter.

"Honey, where are you going this late at night?" Your mom asked.

You turned back to your mom and said, "Um... Well, I have to go get... More pads."

Your mother nodded and said, "But the store is closed."

You answered back, "That's why I'm going to the general store down town and I hope they have my brand so I might be a minute."

"OK, be sure to be back before 11:30, OK?" Your mom said.

"Yes ma'm. I love you." You walked out and your mother repeated what you said, "I love you too!" And you shut the door.

You got in your car and drove to your destination, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. You parked and got out and walked to the doors. You grabbed the door handle and a shiver went down your spine. You opened the doors that surprising wasn't locked. As you walked in, your libido became high again. You looked ahead of all the tables and you saw the Shadow Freddy walk right out of a wall, in front of you.

The doors shut behind you and that's when you knew things were gonna get steamy.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Princess Alexus: The end :3**

 **Amber: Man, things always gets steamy when you're writing XD**

 **Princess Alexus: I know XD This was a little story for one of my friends and I hope she enjoyed it X3 Bye~**


End file.
